


come morning light (you and i'll be safe and sound)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, i had this in my head and somehow wrote 1k words about like 5 lines of dialogue, teens and up for curse words, this is just mal worrying about evie and it's soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: Evie changes a lightbulb. Mal thinks it's an insanely dangerous job.or they're cute and want to keep each other safe.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	come morning light (you and i'll be safe and sound)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.

Magic was great. Evie had no doubt about that. Being a witch definitely improved her life, in many ways. But she didn’t use magic for everything. She had a strict policy about her own designs and clothes being created without a lick of magic or any trickery. She was a proud young woman and she was proud of her own work. And easy tasks were still things Evie liked to do without magical help. Today’s easy task was the bedroom’s lightbulb that needed to be changed and Evie wasted to time in finding a replacement and pulling a chair so she could reach the ceiling.

She was humming quietly to herself while carefully getting the blown lightbulb off and getting off the chair to place it on the bed. Then she picked up the new one and got on the chair again. Job almost done.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Evie stopped mid task to find her girlfriend standing at the door, with an incredulous expression.

“I’m changing a lightbulb, what does it look like I’m doing, silly?” She chuckled.

Mal, however, didn’t laugh.

“You have magic, princess, why are you standing on a fucking chair?”

Evie raised a brow.

“Because I don’t use magic for everything. Not like you, you lazy dragon,”

Mal turned red and crossed her arms.

“I do not!” She grumbled.

“M, please,” Evie laughed again. “I’ve seen you eat your cornflakes with magic because you were too lazy to hold the spoon,”

Evie watched her girlfriend go even redder in the face, if that was even possible and pout.

“I still don’t understand why you couldn’t use magic for this,” Mal insisted stepping closer and looking up at Evie.

“It’s just a lightbulb, babe,” Evie replied gently. “It takes less than five minutes to change,”

“It’s not just a lightbulb!” Mal protested.

“M, I don’t understand. I—“

“Fine, whatever,” Mal turned her back on Evie, grumbling again. “Break a leg; end up in a hospital bed, if that’s what you want.”

Evie furrowed her brows. She didn’t understand why Mal was acting like Evie was standing in the middle of a shark tank and trying to feed them. What she was doing wasn’t something insanely dangerous. Alas, the got down from the chair and walked over to Mal, hugging her from behind.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” She whispered. “I’m here. Want to tell me what’s really going on?”

Mal turned over in Evie’s arms to look at her with big green eyes and a huge pout.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Mal said quietly. Such a contrast to her exasperated voice from just a few moments ago.

One would say Mal was exaggerating but Evie knew better and after realizing what she really meant with that, she pulled Mal to her chest.

“I’m safe, M,” Evie whispered.

Mal hummed at the sound of Evie’s heartbeat, which was always soothing to her. She then looked up at Evie.

“I’m sorry I overreacted,” Mal mumbled. “It’s just—“ She blushed a bit. “We made it, you know? After all the fucked up shit we went through, we made it. We’re here. We’re together. We just got this apartment and soon we’ll be in college. I’m… a little scared of anything ruining this for us. I don’t like the idea of you in harm’s way and I freaked out because… well, because…” Mal trailed off, pouting.

“Because you imagined the worst?” Evie took an educated guess that was confirmed by a quiet nod from Mal.

Usually it was Evie freaking out over Mal getting into trouble, either by herself or with the company of their chaotic companions, Jay and Harry. To see Mal in that position was not new to her, but over something as mundane as changing a lightbulb was a first.

“I get it,” Evie nodded and leaned down to kiss Mal’s pout away. Always worked, no matter what. “I’m sorry I worried you, M. I’ll use magic next time,”

Mal shook her head.

“No. I know you don’t like to use magic for everything and I respect that,” She cracked a smile. “You’re not a lazy dragon, that’s my job,” Evie gave her an amused smile. “Just.. Please be careful. Okay?”

Evie cupped her cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on Mal’s lips, one she welcomed with open arms. It was comforting. Warm. Safe.

“I’ll be careful, always,” Evie reassured Mal after their lips parted ways.

_“Promise?”_

It was a short question. A single word. But it held so much emotion, so much of Mal’s own caring and loving heart. Mal needed her girlfriend to be safe and sound.

“I promise.” Evie replied and smiled. “How about you help me finish the job, gorgeous?”

Mal blushed but she seemed to really like the idea so that’s how it happened. Mal helped Evie climb the chair again and firmly held Evie’s thighs to keep her in place and make sure she could grab her in case Evie lost her balance. After the lightbulb was successfully changed, Mal helped Evie out of the chair, made sure to grab it and to return it to where it belonged. Then she rushed back to Evie’s embrace.

“Okay, how about this,” Mal looked up and spoke again. “Stuff that requires climbing or anything similar, we do it together, so we can keep each other safe.”

Evie found that Mal’s quiet and shy tone was one of her favorites to hear. Mal was tough and had a tough exterior but she had a gentle heart. One that cared deeply for the ones she loves, Evie first and foremost.

“Deal,” Evie nodded with a smile. “Oh, but no cheating. No magic during those shared tasks,” She teased.

Mal snorted.

“Fine,” She got on her tippy toes to peck Evie’s lips. “No lazy dragon… Wait. I can still eat my cornflakes with magic, right?”

This time, Evie snort-laughed and Mal almost forgot how to breathe.

“Sure, cutie. Your cornflakes, your rules.”

Mal grinned.

She stopped eating her breakfast with magic, though. She found another way, a much better way of eating without having to use her hands and it was in the form of, sometimes, pouting her way into Evie feeding her. Evie didn’t mind.

They were happy. **Safe and Sound**.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had this in my head and somehow made it into a drabble with 1k words. I don't really know what this is, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Stay safe! Much love to you all.
> 
> :) x
> 
> (comments make me happy)


End file.
